fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong (Smash 5)
Diddy Kong makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Diddy Kong is the sidekick to Donkey Kong and one of the Kong family members. He isn't actually a chimp but a monkey and possesses great speed, jumping ability, and agility as one would expect of a monkey. He still retains his Peanut Popgun as well as Bananas. Aesthetically, he appears like his updated models from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Diddy Kong throws his hat into the air and catches it on his head (Up) *Diddy Kong claps his hand over his head and jumps from one foot to the other. (Right) *Diddy Kong faces the screen and pulls his lips far back showing his teeth. (Left) *Diddy Kong holds his hands in front while chattering. Character Selection Screen *Diddy Kong jumps up, spins in a circle, and hoots like a chimp. *''Diddy Kong punches forward and shrieks like a chimp.'' *''Diddy Kong does a one-armed handstand and claps his feet together and then jumping back into his normal posture.'' On Screen Appearance *Diddy Kong breaks out of a DK Barrel and claps. *''Diddy Kong comes blasting in while on his Rocket Barrels.'' *''Diddy Kong swings in from a vine from the left and somersaults in.'' Victory Animations *Diddy Kong appears from his rocket barrel and puts his hands to his chin while dancing *Diddy Kong shoots his Peanut Popguns into the air, rolls, and then shoots at the camera. *''Does a dance and then spins on the ground while clapping his hands together.'' *''Diddy Kong eats a banana, throws the banana peel, steps back, and then slips on it onto his butt.'' *''Diddy Kong comes riding in on Rambi. Rambi bucks, knocking off Diddy who lands on one foot and poses.'' Losing Animation *Diddy Kong looks forward while clapping. *''Diddy Kong appears to have slipped and is rubbing his head.'' *''Diddy Kong is jumping up and down crazily while screaming.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix based on the "Stage Clear" theme from Donkey Kong Country which includes the monkey sounds and guitar riffs along with it. Idle Poses *Scratches his bottom and stretches. *Jumps in place. *''Readjusts his hat.'' *''Wiggles his tails.'' Trophies Diddy Kong's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Diddy Kong Unlock: Classic Mode Diddy Kong (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue Diddy Kong (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green Pink Diddy Kong Unlock: Boss Battle Console Charged Diddy Kong Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Diddy Kong (Banana Peel) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Yellow Diddy Kong(Orange Grenade) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Purple Diddy Kong (Pink) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Diddy Kong (Cyan) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Diddy Kong (Up) Yellow Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Jammin' Diddy Unlock: Complete a Meta Knight Character Challenge Rocketbarrel Barrage Unlock: All Star Mode Giant Banana Unlock: Unlock all Meta Knight's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters